


When The Love Starts Burnin' You've Gotta Do What's Right

by Zigglez



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Blow Jobs, Boyfriends, Boys Kissing, Come Swallowing, First Time Blow Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:56:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24279217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zigglez/pseuds/Zigglez
Summary: Basically Richie sucks Eddie's dick and thats it
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39





	When The Love Starts Burnin' You've Gotta Do What's Right

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing mlm smut so please comment what you liked and what you didn't. Title from Lover, Lover by Jerrod Niemann

"Hey Eddie?" Richie sat up straighter, the coolness from the wall behind him sinking into his skin all over again.

"Yeah?" Eddie kept his eyes on his book, but stopped reading it.

"C-Could I...suck your dick? I mean it's fine if you don't want me too it's just we've been dating for a few months and my parents aren't home…" Richie let his nervous ramble trail off, and looked at the top of Eddie's head.

"Right here?"

"Yes! I mean uh yeah. On my bed." Eddie's head finally moved, allowing him to lock eyes with his boyfriend.

"Okay." The hypochondriac closed his book, before moving to sit near the bed's headboard. "So how do you want to do this?"

Richie scrambled from his seated position to one where he was on his knees in between Eddie's legs, one hand next to his head, holding him up.

"Can I kiss you?" Richie's head was cautiously moving towards Eddie's, ready to stop if Eddie said so.

"Yeah." Eddie closed the distance between them, wrapping his arms around Richie's neck, in an attempt to pull him closer. Richie moved his hand, shifting his weight to his elbow, as he crawled closer to Eddie, before he pulled back hesitantly, before smiling slightly, and sitting back on his feet, to undo Eddie's belt.

"Is this okay?" 

"Yeah." Richie unbuckled his belt, before moving to Eddie's zipper, where he could feel that he was already hard. With a shaking hand, and with Eddie raising his hips a little, he managed to get Eddie's red shorts off his person, and onto his bedroom floor, leaving only his tighty whities between Richie and his goal. 

Moving down, Richie ghosted his lips over the bulge, before moving his hand down, to squeeze Eddie's cock, feeling all the sharp twitches, as his fingers moved slightly. 

"Can I take your pants off?"

"Yes. God yes Richie." Again with a little help from Eddie, and decidedly less shaky hands, another item of Eddie's attire joined the mess on the floor.

Now free of it's confinements, Eddie's dick sprung free, bouncing slightly, and bright red.

"Shit… I uh… I don't actually know what to do. I've never done… anything like this before."

"Neither have I, so I'm fuck… I'm sure that anything you do I'll love, just hurry up maybe?"

Richie moved closer to Eddie's member, seeing small veins popping out, and a slight trickle of transparent pre cum leaking out of his slit. Taking a risk, Richie darted his tongue out to lick it, causing a moan to spill from Eddie's lips. Feeling confident, Richie moved his lips to the tip of Eddie's cock, enveloping it in the warmth of his mouth. 

Eddie's hand shot into Richie's hair, and pushed down, causing the glasses wearing boy to choke slightly, and have to come up for air.

"S-Sorry Rich" Richie hummed, sending shockwaves through Eddie, and causing his grip to slacken, allowing Richie's head to drop down once again. "Jesus fuck Richie. Just like that please." The last word of Eddie's sentence was louder than the rest, as it turned into a whine, at what Richie was doing. To say he was new at this, he seemed to know exactly what to do.

Bobbing up and down in a steady rhythm, Richie let his thoughts wander. Holy fuck he was giving someone a blowjob. No. Not someone. Eddie. He was giving Eddie a blowjob. He had took Eddie's virginity. At least he thought he had. It still counted if it wasn't anal. Right? Because he loved Eddie, but he wasn't sure if he was quite ready for… that yet.

"Richie?" Eddie's high pitched voice broke his spiel, and he hummed again, to show he had heard his question. "I'm gonna c-cum soon and - jesus - I wanted to warn you." Richie had two options. Swallow or spit. Spitting meant that his bedsheets would probably get dirty and they had just been washed, but then again he didn't know he could swallow and what if he just ended up spitting anyway?

Richie's dilemma was answered, as Eddie came into his mouth, with stuttering hips and loud moans. Richie tried to swallow everything, but he could feel that some of the substance had dribbled out of the corner of his mouth.

"Jesus."

"Was… Was I good?"

"Were you good? Richie you were perfect. Just… come here. You've got a little something." Eddie ran his finger up the side of Richie's mouth, collecting the leftover cum, before bringing it to his lips. "Salty." 

"Like your Mum's vagina last night." Retorted Richie.

"Beep Beep Trashmouth. Now come up here and cuddle me."

"Right away my good fellow!"


End file.
